


Soft Boiled

by Milkywaydrinker



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Getting home after a misadventure, and i like their friendship so much, and there isn't much for them when it comes to fanwork, to be honest i just needed to let my other works breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkywaydrinker/pseuds/Milkywaydrinker
Summary: Getting caught by the boiling rain in the middle of nowhere would cause a lot of trouble to anyone. Good thing they aren't just anyone.
Relationships: Luz Noceda & Willow & Gus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Soft Boiled

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so out of it for the past week and a half. Something about being trapped at home doesn't do me well. I'm finishing another lumity fic but I had to take a break from romance. I hope you all aren't disappointed too hard haha. Not beta-red so it's probably a bit messier than usual.
> 
> See you soon.

Droplets of rain bounced off of the barrier. Every one of them caused a slight ripple on the magical surface, as if even their almost significant impact force was enough to pop the protective dome like a soap bubble. Not much could have been heard through the shimmer of rain and howl of the wind. Even the small group of people hiding under the barrier kept quiet. Huddled together, with small burns and scratches all over their bodies, they tried to endure the anger of mother nature.  
"We really shouldn't have gone so far out." Luz sighed. "Eda was right. We really are 'just a bunch of brats with too much luck for our own good'." She hid her head in her hands, ashamed and afraid.  
"It's okay Luz. We will get through it just fine. Just like we always do." Gus said with a slight strain to his voice. The barrier above their heads was thin enough to look like glass.  
"Gus is right," Willow reassuringly placed her hand or her friend's shoulder. "as long as we're here for each other we'll be fine. I'm sure of it."  
"Thanks guys." Luz whispered.  
"Don't, gh, mention it." Gus huffed out. He sounded tired, but the only thing showing on his face was unbreakable determination.  
"Come on Luz. He can't keep this up forever." Willow said as she helped her human friend up. "Get us some light, please." Willow ordered, uncharacteristic focus painted on her face. Luz quickly scribbled light spell glyphs on pages of her notebook, creating three small orbs of light. They floated up slightly, shedding their soft, warm glow on their surroundings. It wasn't that dark yet, but the night was near and the withered forest surrounding them seemed to devour any kind of light like a black hole.  
"Okay, I think I've got it." Said Willow showing them a seed, she dug out of her herb pouch, lying in the middle of her outstretched palm.  
"How is that gonna help?" Luz asked with curiosity.  
Willow took the seed between her thumb and index finger. "Observe." She said and focused her magic, drawing a spell circle with her whole hand. Her eyes lit up with a flash of bright green light. The seed enlarged, cracks and fractures showing on its surface. Soon enough it erupted into a huge, leather-like, heart-shaped leaf.  
"Woah! That's amazing Willow!" Luz jumped up and down, clapping her hands.  
"Thank you. Can you help me though? It's actually kinda heavy." said Willow.  
"Right on it! Come on Gus! Drop the barrier and come here." the human yelled excitedly. The boy dropped his hands with a huff and an auditable crunch of joints. The magical roof that protected them from the boiling rain glimmered and popped into a cloud of glittery dust. Gus ducked under the leaf, grabbing two of the light orbs on his way to safety.  
"Uh, can I ask you, girls, to shield me for a while? My arms hurt a lot." He said sheepishly.  
"You bet. Gotta have each other back." Luz winked at him while Willow let out a quiet giggle. "Time to go. I don't want to be stuck in here a second longer than I have to." Luz said with a shiver running down her spine.  
"Yeah. That's for sure." Gus nodded. He looked tired. That shield must have taken out most of his bile reserves. Luz and Willow exchanged knowing glances and with no further delay marched in the direction of the Owl House.  
In the darkness of the looming night, with the howling wind and scalding rain, they walked together. Once again the dangers of the world weren't enough to break them. Once again they pulled through and it didn't matter if it was just dumb luck or pure genius. They are okay, and they will be okay as long as they have each other.


End file.
